Aloha! E Komo Mai!
by demon sloth
Summary: Companion piece to Advent '10. Short drabbles of scenes that coulda, shoulda, woulda been expanded upon. Harry/Savitar and others. Warnings inside.
1. Hair Colour I

I decided that as there were loads of scenes that I would have liked to expand upon in my latest Advent and didn't get the chance, I would write a companion piece for it instead!

Ta da!

So, yes. If you have any scenes that you want to see or clarified drop me a review :P

* * *

Aloha, E Komo Mai – Hawaiian for 'Welcome! Come in!' (from what I can gather)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Drabble fic, drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash - but nothing graphic. This also won't make sense unless you've read _Advent '10_.

Timeline: After Night Play and _Advent '10_.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

Savitar was taking a lazy day, lying sprawled across the sand on his back with the sun hot above him. In the background he could hear the surf breaking on the beach, wild birds and, every now and again, a short trill from Ash as he marshalled his little troops.

Harry was curled up sleeping beside him in his swimming trunks. He was using Savitar's bicep as a pillow as Savitar curled the rest of his arm around to give Harry's face some semblance of shade.

The day was perfect.

Harry shifted slightly and murmured in his sleep. Something about washing lines and melons. Savitar didn't really want to know, instead he looked at Harry fondly and started to run his fingers through his green hair.

Harry made a noise of contentment and started to purr and Savitar had to stifle his chuckles so as not to wake him but kept up the ministrations. Though he did get interested when he scraped blunt fingernails against Harry's scalp and Harry let out a low groan and arched into him.

He'd make a note of that information for later.

In the meantime…

He repeated the action and was rewarded by eye's the same exact shade as the hair fluttering open.

"Savy?" Harry asked sleepily as he yawned.

Savitar frowned as something occurred to him and he ran his fingers through Harry's hair again.

Harry moaned and snuggled closer to him, his eyes fluttering closed. "Don't stop. That feels _really_ good…"

Savitar scowled and jerked harshly at the lock of hair he was holding.

Harry sat up with a yelp, his hand covering his abused head. He looked down at Savitar in disbelief, "Ow! What was that for?"

Savitar sat up and reached for his hair again. Harry shifted away warily. "If you're going to wake me up can I suggest ways that don't hurt?"

"What colour is your hair?"

Harry stared at him like he was crazy. "Green…?" He said slowly.

Savitar rolled his eyes and reached forward again, this time Harry let him touch his hair.

"No, I mean what is your natural colour?"

Harry stared at him in disbelief. Then he started laughing.

"What?" Savitar frowned.

"No," Harry wheezed out between chuckles, "It's just-just that we've been together _how long_? And you don't know?"

Savitar scowled and tugged on Harry's hair again. After five minutes of laughter he started to get impatient. "So are you going to tell me?"

Harry calmed down, taking a deep breath and clamping his hand over his mouth. His shoulders still shook though.

Savitar was just beginning to get irritated when Harry turned to look at him with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Well?" He asked the shorter man.

"Nope!" Harry grinned, "If you want to find out my natural hair colour then you're gonna have to come up with some other way of finding out because I'm _not_ gonna tell you."

Savitar slowly raised an eyebrow as his gaze dropped down Harry's body. "Another way, eh?"

Harry smirked and stood, "Yup! But for now I think I'm gonna take a swi-" He cut off with a yelp when he was scooped up and thrown over Savitar's shoulder.

"No you aren't. I need to know. Now."

Harry's laughter trailed after them as Savitar quickly strode to the house.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! Again, if there were any scenes from Advent that you wanted to see then tell me and I'll see what I can do!


	2. Hair Colour II

Timeline: After Night Play and _Advent '10_

* * *

Ash was just sitting down to relax with a nice glass of whiskey when Savitar interrupted him. Feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, he sighed as he motioned for Savitar to join him.

Savitar was smirking at him.

It was mildly disturbing.

"What is it now?" He asked wearily.

"Harry has black hair."

Ash blinked at the non sequitur. "He changed his hair colour?"

Savitar crossed his leg, leaned back in his seat and templed his fingers. "No. His natural hair colour is black."

Ash looked at him weirdly. "So? He told you. Why are you telling me?"

Savitar's smirk widened and Ash thought he saw a flicker of glee pass through them.

Nah. Must have been a trick of the light.

"He didn't tell me."

"Then how did you find out then?"

Savitar's smirk turned into an evil grin.

"Why are you grinning like-" Ash cut himself off as it clicked. He shot up from the chair and backed away from his friend with a look of disturbed horror on his face. "Oh gods! I don't want to know Savitar!"

Savitar stood up and started following him across the room. "Are you sure? I mean, I had to go to a lot of effort for that information. It might be nice to get some acknowledgement of my hard work from a friend."

"You know my instincts have me seeing him as my child!"

"_Hours and hours. Checking and re-checking_."

"Shut up! Please, for the love of!"

"_Over and over, again and again and again-"_

"Why are you doing this to me!" Ash yelled as he rushed out the room.

Savitar snickered and picked up Ash's abandoned whiskey glass. "Maybe next time, eh?" He called after him as he took a sip.

His answer was a faint door slam.


End file.
